Who Is She Really?
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: Who is the real Amy Rose? Is she the same girl known as a fan for Sonic? Who is the real Amy Rose? Where did the real Amy go? Falling for the one you love, no longer there. Her tears dry as she lays there near the fire. Who is the real Rose? The black and red petals in her hands as the dagger twirls in her hands. Rescue Amy in time. She doesn't need to be saved. She's fine alone.
1. Chapter 1

Early in the afternoon, we see the world renounce hero.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Doing his morning run as usual, he seemed so different after a few years had changed. His battles with Eggman made him even muscular then he already was. His quills were cut around his shoulders and grew a little messy.

His emerald eyes were the only thing that hasn't changed, except for his personality that is.

As he was speeding through the town, everything was a blur. But to him everything seemed to be in a slow motion when he ran.

Enjoying the wind in his face, and his feet hitting the lush ground, a scream pierced his ears.

"AH HELP ME!"

He instantly knew that Eggman had to be involved. So he made a U turn, and dashed where the voice was heard.

"Somebody please help me!" Again the voice was heard, making Sonic speed up his pace.

Not lest then 7 seconds, the cyan hedgehog was in front of the scene. There was Eggman, barely fitting in his hovercraft.

The mischief looked smeared on his face, gave Sonic the idea of what was happening.

"Ho, ho, ho," The villain snorted. "Look of what we have here, my arch nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog what a surprise."

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at the man in front of him. "What do you want Eggman?"

The middle aged man gave an innocent look. "Me? O, I want absolutely nothing."

The mischief look returned to his face, "Except, I want you to disappear from Station Square."

His emerald eyes widen, but mostly from confusion. "What?"

"You heard right. I want you out of here."

Sonic glared towards the tall man. "And why would a do that?"

"Because if you want to see your friend alive!" Snapping his fingers, the ground started to shake, making Sonic try to hold his ground.

Appearing was a big blue robot. About as big as a 10 story building, the bystanders screamed and ran away, taking their children with them.

"So I have to fight this robot in order to alive or something?" The confused hero asked.

Eggman's smiled grew more, and he let out another laugh. "No you have to fight to robot, for _her_ to be alive!"

The robot slung over his shoulder a giant oversized net. Taking a good look off the net, he noticed a small figure inside.

Squinting more of his eyes, he realized that the figure in there was a hedgehog.

A pink hedgehog

Amy Rose to be exact and it seemed she had an annoyed expression on her face.

To Sonic, she seemed to get kidnapped every single day of the week. Never a break for her, sometimes he wondered if she just hands herself over to Eggman so she could get close to him.

Could that be true?

Eggman continued to rant on about how he needed to save her.

Sonic shouted as Eggman continued to shout. "LET YOU GO, NOW!"

"You'll have to fight for her, Sonic!" Eggman bellowed down at the hedgehog.

Being the villain he is, he left the area leaving Sonic, Amy, and the robot.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll save you!"

Amy watched angry inside of the net, watching Sonic fight the giant robot.

Shifting her weight on her legs, Amy sat there with arms crossed.

Sonic had finally found the weakness of the robot. He had to spin dash on both his legs.

Bending down quickly, his body was transformed to a ball. Moving forward at the speed of light, he flung his body towards the robot's legs making him fall.

Even as the robot crashed, Amy still held the annoyed expression on her face.

Sonic looked at the machine, then back to Amy. Giving her one of his trademark grins.

Normally Amy would swoon over that, but today she just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Well this was different indeed

This wasn't the Amy everyone was use to. Especially Sonic, normally he would be waiting for Amy's death hugs so he could run away.

That was their thing. But today it seemed different, like she didn't even want to go near him.

Running a hand through his dark blue quills, he walked his way over to the net.

As soon as he got there Amy was already out dusting the dirt off her outfit.

Sonic looked up at her, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

She was absolutely magnificent.

The breeze made her long quills flow around.

The sun hit her dark jade eyes, making them glimmer in sunlight.

The grass swayed as the wind blew more.

The female wore a nice white spaghetti strap summer dress. Blue and yellow flower prints on the right side of her hips. A short blue sweater on top, a white headband with a fake blue rose placed on top.

She seemed to be walking bare foot, until he saw woven sandals on her feet.

Time seemed to stop; Sonic couldn't help but continue to stay at her.

Everything seemed perfect; the dress hugged her curves, but not showing anything to revealing.

"Um, Sonic you okay?" She sounded like an angel. Okay maybe he's getting a little too mushy.

He noticed that Amy was staring with curious green eyes. Faking a lame cough he smiled at the female before him.

"Hey Ames, how's it been?" Trying to strike up a conversation, always worked for him, because Amy would always be the one two talk.

"Hmm, oh pretty good, I guess."

Well that was short. She would have tried to say everything she did in one sentence. But it was just one simple answer.

"That's good Amy."

"What do you want, Sonic?" Ouch. That was a cold question.

"W-what do you mean Ames?" Her glare was intimidating.

"I mean since when do you want to talk to me? Normally you would just save me and leave like nothing ever happened. So why would you want to start now?"

She actually had a point there. Since when would he just randomly come up to her and talk. That wasn't like him at all, since when did he have time or wanted to talk to his number one fan.

The blue hedgehog forced a smile towards the former fan. "You know just wanted to come up and chat with you, see how my friend's doing."

Amy crossed her arms and continued to glare. "And since when I was one of _your_ friends. I recall that I'm the fan girl that follows you everywhere like a stalker."

"What are you talking about, Ames?"

"Cut the wise shit Sonic!" She snapped.

When did Amy ever start to curse?

"Whoa, Amy hold your tongue you're too young to curse." He said playfully or at least tried too.

"Sonic, I'm 20 years old; I think I'm old enough to curse. You're 21, only three years older than me, so I think you're not the boss of me at all."

_Shit. That's right she is 18 years old._ Sonic mentally scolded himself for forgetting.

On the wrong time, Eggman appeared and frowned at the sight.

"You already destroyed my robot? How is that possible?"

The speedster turned his attention to Eggman and smirked. "Because your robot; was against me, the fastest thing alive." He bragged.

"Well mark my words Sonic, you will be sorry!"

Vanishing away left the two hedgehogs alone, again.

"So, I was wondering if we should hang out somewhere to catch up. Ya know, like a date." Sonic said flashing one of his romantic grins.

This made all the girls go nuts, but it didn't seem to work for this one exact female.

"Look Sonic, I know you're just trying to make it up from being a complete asshole before. But I really don't need pity."

"Hey! I never said it was a pity date-"He was cut off in mid second.

"Then why ask me out? It's been 6 years Sonic! SIX! You had all that time to ask me out, but you choose now."

She rubbed her eyes, and turned her head to the direction that she seemed to be heading towards.

"Look Sonic, you may be the hero everyone loves. But to me, you're just another guy looking for attention."

"No, that's not true!"

Still not facing him, she continued to speak. "Yes it's true Sonic. All you do is run around like the hero demanding respect in everything that you do. And when you find action, you pretend to say that all you do is you enjoy helping out people."

"Amy-"

"That might work on some people, but not me!"  
"Amy-"He tried again.

"I have to go; it was nice seeing you anyway."

Her shoulder gently brushed against his as she walked through the park.

Confused and just plain confused, Sonic darted to only one person he could ask for help.

And of course, that would be the two tailed fox. Better known as Tails the Fox, the little brother who Sonic knew he could rely on.

As he approached his way towards the fox's home, the two tailed teen was already there waiting.

Tails had grown over the years; his bangs grew about 2 inches covering some of his ocean blue eyes. His height grew so he was about couple inches shorter to Sonic.

He had just turned 16 a few weeks ago.

"Tails,"

"Sonic, it's great to see you man." Tails said as he gave Sonic a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too."

Tails was wearing brown shorts, with a white tee. On the white shirt was a giant brown T. His normal shoes along with a red bandana tied around his head.

"Come on in Sonic, I'm almost done with the Tornado."

Sonic had followed his yellow friend into the garage.

It was Tails modified. Everything was modified by him.

"Have a seat; I just need to make a few tweaks." Tails walked to his mini refrigerator, and threw Sonic a soda.

Sip. "Hey Tails, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure Sonic," Tails mumbled as he started putting his wrench to work.

"What happened to Amy?"

The teenage fox stopped messing with his plane, and looked at his older brother.

"What do you mean what happened to Amy?"

The cerulean hedgehog looked up at the ceiling.

"Is it me or does she seem different?"

Tails sat down next to Sonic and listened on what he had to say.

"Hmm,"

"I'm serious Tails. She's be acting strange from the years I knew her from."

"Sonic-"Tails tried to say

"She doesn't chase me anymore, calls me her darling Sonikku, doesn't ask for marriage, and doesn't hug me anymore."

"Sonic-"He tried again, but was cut off.

"She seems so different."

"Sonic-"

"She had to change at this-"

"SONIC!"

The blue blur jumped from the loudness of Tails voice, but quietly looked at the expression on his face.

"Hm, oh sorry Tails go on."

"Well from the way you're talking it seems that you haven't realized Amy had changed over the few years.

It's because she decided she needed to be more independent. She went away to her home town for about 2 years and came back a whole new person.

She works 4 jobs a week, a waitress, baby sitter, mechanic, and doctor. The rest of her days off, she spends the rest of her days at her farm."

Sonic was surprised, since when would Amy take on the much of responsibility. "She also visits the orphans every Friday and Sunday."

"IS there anything else I missed about Amy?" Sonic asked trying to be sarcastic, but Tails didn't notice and took him seriously.

"Um, I think she has a boyfriend or something."

**Sputter. **It took all that to make Sonic spit out his soda onto the cement floor.

"Wow, nice spit take."

"Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend, really a boyfriend?" Sonic kept repeating in his face.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. She has a boyfriend from what I hear."

"I didn't even think she would have one."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Tails asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I…just though-"

"Sonic she was bound to grow up someday. What did you think she would just spend her life chasing you?"

Sonic ran a hand through his quills, not bothering to look his little brother in the eyes.

"Well….I just assumed it would be like that."

All Tails did was shake his end at the comment, before working back on the Tornado.

"Sonic, she's growing up, not fantasying anything about you marrying here."

Sonic nodded his head, and bid his goodbye before dashing out of the fox's garage.

As he was running he kept thinking on what Tails told him.

_Sonic she was bound to grow up someday. What did you think she would just spend her life chasing you?_

It kept replaying in his mind, like it just wouldn't disappear.

Shaking his head as he focused on the road ahead of him.

He eventually had to slow down for his phone started to ring.

"Hello,"

"Mr. Hedgehog, this is the orphanage calling."

_Well this is new_

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, the kids have been asking if you had time today to visit them. The woman we are looking for isn't here yet, and they've been asking where she is."

Sonic let a deep chuckle and smiled. "Sure I would love to visit the little kids."

"Great, see you soon." The lady said, before hanging up the phone.

Sonic made another dash, and moved his way to the tall brick building. It seemed as though it was the only building on this street.

Fixing his green/white shirt, and blue jeans. He made his up the broken stairs.

Pushing the doorbell, it took a few seconds before he was greeted by an old grey owl.

She seemed about in her 50's, with her hair tied in a bun. Her silver eyes behind thick glasses.

In a green suit, she smiled when she saw the hero before her.

"It's great to see you, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Please call me Sonic." Waving his hand in front of him.

"Be that it must, please follow me, the kids are expecting you."

Sonic followed the lady through the door, and around a few halls. Pushing open to big doors was a big room, kids 10 and under all running around.

They all stopped and stared with all different colors of eyes.

"SOOOONNIICC!"  
Soon he was crowded by the little ones, receiving hugs and compliments.

"Hey kids, how are you doing?"

"Goood!" They replied back.

The owl cleared her throat to get their attention. "Kids I will be back, I aspect you to be on your best behavior."

One of the blue jays frowned and tugged a little on the owl's suit. "Ms. Sue, but when will she get here?"

A bunch of chants and yeahs were heard.

"Miss Ross, will be delayed, she said she will be here as fast as she can."

The kids groaned, but went with Sonic to the toys.

"So how's life here?"

The blue hedgehog boy next to him was the first to talk. "Terrible, all of us have been here since we were born."

A lot of chatting was in the room, Sonic had decided to play hide 'n go seek with the kids.

"Come out come out where ever you are. You can't hide from me, I'm gonna get'cha!"

As he continued to search around the room, the door slowly opened to reveal another hedgehog.

Too bad Sonic was too stupid to realize that it wasn't the kids, instead an adult.

"GOT'CHA!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards the door. The adult in front backed up to try and get out of his way. He was just too damn fast and plowed right into her.

Opening his eyes, he saw he plowed right into a woman.

"Amy?"

The woman below him opened her jade eyes to see that Sonic was indeed right on top of her.

If Sonic moved any closer, it would've looked like they were kissing. Blushing madly from the contact she maneuvered her way away under his body.

Amy straightened her dress and faked a smile towards him.

"Hey Sonic, didn't expect you here."

"AAAMMMMY!"

The kids shouted and charged their way.

Bending down their height, Amy gave them all big hugs.

"How's it been my little munchkins?"

"We missed you!" A red lynx said.

Amy let out a giggle. "Tyrone, it's only been 3 days since I've showed up."

"Yeah, but still!" He whined.

"So how was everyone's day?"

"Good."

One 7 year old blue cat looked at Amy. Showing her a toothy grin. "We heard that you used to be a part of the Sonic team!"

Amy passed Sonic a glance, which he happily replied with an innocent smile.

Turning her attention back to the little girl, "Yes that was a long time ago, when I was around 12 years old."

"May you tell us a story about it?"

Amy frowned. "I wish I could, but I have to go somewhere else in a few minutes."

"AWWWW!"

"Don't worry I'll be back to Sunday, I promise."

Amy got up from her seat, and walked into another door. It seemed as though it was a baby room. A giant glass window was there so you could see everything going on in there.

Sonic decided to follow, and pushed his way through the door.

"So, I didn't know you worked here."

Amy grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"Yeah, I work here for free on my time."

Sonic leaned against the wall watching her sweep.

"From what I hear you have a lot of jobs and you decided to be responsibility."

A sigh escaped her lips and she continued to sweep.

"Yeah well I needed to grow up and face the facts that I couldn't depend on everybody."

"But we could be there for you Amy!"

"That's the point!" She snapped, not loud enough for the kids to here.

"I don't want you or anyone for that matter to think I need you! I'm tired of relying on people to help me with everything! That's why I quit the team, I'm tired of being kidnapped with you having to rescue me all the time and do nothing as I watch everyone fight!"

"Amy-"

"Just stop Sonic! I'm happy the way my life is and I don't want either of you to ruin it. So if you would ever be so kindly to stay out of my life, I promise I'll do the same."

Amy sat down the broom and ran out the door. Her hand covering her mouth as she ran.

The hero just watched her fading figure, since when was Amy to run away from fear. She would have smashed him with her piko hammer and then run away.

But instead just talking to him and then run away.

Tails was right. Amy was totally a new person.

_Sonic just had to find out who the true Amy is. And with the help of his friends, he will truly discover who Amy really is. _

_He just has to be patient. Ha like that would ever happen. But still, if he ever wants things to go right with Amy Rose, he has to break the 'out of your life' rules. And move his way into her life towards her heart._

_Because deep down inside he knows she still loves him, but he needs to show his feelings for her._


	2. Chapter 2

**X**

"I just don't know what to do Snowy." Amy said.

The two best friends were enjoying a cup of coffee before Amy had to go to work.

The white and emerald fox took a sip of her coffee before speaking. "Sounds like this Sonic guy was a real douche to you. Best way to put it, is to show him on what he's missing!"

The pink hedgehog tilt her head to the side. "Huh?"

"I mean. Ya know, have a great time show him that you don't need him."

Amy smiled at her friend. "Thanks Snow,"

Their coffee time at Starbucks seemed to last forever till Amy's phone rang. Checking down she let out a long groan.

"Shoot. I have to get to work."

"Well don't let me stop you; I'll talk to you later."

Amy grabbed her blue purse and ran out the door. Not before saying goodbye, which would be rude if she didn't.

Unlocking her car, Amy pulled out of the parking lot before driving off. While she was driving she could've sworn that she saw something blue run after her.

'_That better not have been Sonic otherwise I'll kick his-calm down Amy. You don't want to live in the past, now do ya?'_

Taking a few deep breaths, she parked in the employee spots. When she walked into the café, she went straight to her locker. Pulling out her uniform, she walked to the ladies' bathroom.

Stripping out of her dress, she slipped on black thigh shorts. A white and black tank top and she put on her rollerblades.

She wasn't the one to wear regular skates. She thought they were too boring. Throwing her stuff in her locker, she zipped right along. Grabbing the pad and pen off the table.

"AMY I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Her loud mouth boss shouted. A green tiger instead of black stripes he had yellow strips with orange hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah."

"WELL START WORKING AMY!"

Amy rolled her eyes and began taking orders. Starting with a young cat couple.

"Hi. My name is Amy Rose and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. How may I take your order?"

"Yes, we would like spaghetti for two and two strawberry shakes."  
"Alright, you're orders will be here." Amy skated off to the kitchen, and yelled to the foreign chinchilla.

"Hey Burt! Spaghetti for two, and a strawberry milkshake for two!" Amy shouted.

"Qui, Qui Amy."

"BURT YOU'RE NOT FRENCH SO STOP WITH THAT ACCENT!" Their boss shouted from his room.

"Thanks a lot Amy!"

The pink hedgehog laughed before skating off to a different table. "Hello. My name is Amy Rose, I'll be your waitress may I take your order."

A female poodle with a light pink and white baby poodle.

"Yes. I would like small chicken fingers for the little one. And crepes for me."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water and lemonade."

Nodding her head Amy skated off back to Burt.

"Hey you Ames! Here's your spaghetti and milkshake."

Taking the tray, she looked at the orders again. "Oh and Burt I need chicken fingers and crepes."

"Coming right up!" The Chinchilla said before grabbing his spatula.

Amy skated over to the cat couple and placed the big plate of spaghetti in the middle of them, while handing them one giant drink.

The male cat freaked out a little on what was in front of him. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Um I asked for spaghetti and a milkshake for two of us."

"Exactly. I gave you it to you. The food and drink is big enough for too." Amy said in a know it all voice.

The female cat smiled between the two. "Kyle it's okay. She's just doing her job. We appreciate it Amy."

The pink hedgehog waved goodbye and got the food from Burt. Handing it to poodle family. When she was almost done, the door opened and someone sat down.

"Hello Waitress!" He snapped. It was hard to tell who they were, because of their huge coat covering their whole body, and they also had a big fedora.

Amy rolled her eyes before skating over to him. "Excuse me sir, we're almost closed."

"Give me some water!" He demanded.

Every part of her bone wanted to punch him. But she did as he commanded.

"Thank you now, go get your boss."

Amy skated off, muttering about wanting to beat the shit out of him. But she restrained herself from doing so, and did as she was told.

She watched her boss sit down and have a giant conversation with the mystery man. IT seems as though it was going along great, because her boss was laughing at whatever the bastard was saying.

About an hour or so, her boss called her over there. The pink hedgehog skated beside the tiger and crossed her arms at the sight of the covered man.

"Amy I would like you to meet your new partner!" Her boss said cheerfully.

Amy's arms dropped along with her jaw. It took her minutes to process on what he just said.

"Wait, wait, wait," She cried flinging her hands. The pink hedgehog pointed her figure as she spoke. "You mean _you. _Want me to work with _that?"_

The colorful tiger nodded his head, still with that same creepy smile. "Yup,"

Turning his attention to the male beside him, he made a gesture towards Amy. "Would you care to show who you are?"

Nodding his head, the mystery male gripped his coat and hat before throwing it off. Revealing a certain blue hedgehog, that held that old stupid cocky grin.

"Hiya Ames,"

The waitress just stood there with an annoyed expression on her face. Too stunned to even slap the crap out of both her boss and Sonic, "You got to be kidding me, right?"

"I'm sorry Amy, but from here on out, Sonic will be working with you. Since you guys are friends I figured that it would be great for you. And since Sonic's famous it would bring a lot of costumers and that means more money." He explained.

Amy merely shook her head before heading to her locker. Leaving the two males to talk, changing back into her normal outfit, she was about to walk out the door. Until a blue blur slammed it shut.

"Hiya Ames,"

"You said that already." Amy said rolling her eyes. "Now if you would be so kindly to move I'll be on my way."

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about this job." He said.

The pink hedgehog glared at the guy in front of her. And used the spare door to pass him "Sonic I have to go,"

"Really where, your baby sitting job or your farm?"

"Hey how do you know about this, Sonic?" She said his name like it had poison in it.

"A little birdie told me," He said cheekily.

Amy looked at the sky for a second before face palming. "It was Tails, wasn't it."

"Duh who else would I ask?"

"Um, hmmm, let me think CREAM!"

"Whatever so now I almost work at every one of your jobs." Sonic cheered doing a slight little victory dance.

"Not all," Amy said, "one you're not getting a job at my farm, but you would have to find someone's kids to babysit."

With that Amy stalked off leaving the blue hedgehog in his position. "I my ways Amy Rose, and that will be for you to find out." And with that the blue hero zoomed off the opposite direction, turning into a faint blue streak.


End file.
